Patent Document 1 discloses a technique that, during a vehicle stop under a wet-clutch-slip control (hereinafter, called “WSC control”) by which a vehicle travels with a clutch between a drive motor and a driving wheel being slip-controlled, corrects a point (hereinafter, called “zero point”) at which the clutch starts to generate a torque capacity while step-changing a clutch pressure.
However, in a case of the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, since the clutch pressure is changed stepwise in order to obtain the zero point, there arises a problem of taking time to detect the zero point.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a vehicle controlling device that is capable of quickly detect the zero point of the clutch between the drive motor and the driving wheel.